


Precision

by beomshell



Series: For Good Measure [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom manages to pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Youngjae.





	Precision

Jaebeom looks up from his books on the living room table for what was probably the fiftieth time.

Youngjae had his phone propped between two bowls and his eyebrows are furrowed as he stares down at the cutlery drawer.

“What’s wrong now, Jae?”

“Nothing’s wrong hyung! Mind your own business,” he chides.

Jaebeom scoffs and watches as Youngjae squeezes a bottle of honey into an old medicine cup, bending down to check its measurements at an eye level before dumping it into a small bowl. He repeats this process a number of times until Jaebeom is about to speak up to tell him that the amount doesn’t _have_ to be precise, but he decides against it.

Instead, he feels a weird tingly sensation in his chest as it tightens and his lips curl into a stupid grin, leaning his face onto his palms to watch his roommate. Jaebeom now finds him hovering the medicine cup over the bowl, waiting for the last few drops of honey to fall. He wants to tell Youngjae that he could just use his finger or a spoon to scoop out the contents. Or that again, the exact amount of honey does not matter. It’s a no-bake muesli bar recipe, for crying out loud.

He decides not to anyway.

Finally tearing his gaze from the younger, Jaebeom sighs as he flips the pages of his textbook to begin the next section of his notes. He starts to hear Youngjae moving around the kitchen more, opening up drawers and cupboards and the slight scrapes of bowls being shifted around the counter. There’s another 38 minutes until he’s allowed to call it a day. He figures Youngjae should be done by then too.

The smell of melted butter and whatever else the recipe entails fills the kitchen, and is a welcome change. Jaebeom manages to power through the rest of his notes without looking up once more. 

They’ve been roommates for about 8 months now, and Jaebeom finds Youngjae’s overall presence something that’s both a distraction yet a necessity for him to stay focused while being productive. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen the younger study for more than twenty minutes at a time, despite protests and insisting that most of his study is done at their college library, a place Jaebeom avoids like the plague.

Jaebeom likes to think that he values his alone time, something that puzzled him when he came to realise that he thoroughly enjoys spending time with Youngjae, and would prefer to over being on his own. In fact, he got himself another part-time job just to keep himself busy since Youngjae was almost always out with his many friends during weekends.

The timer goes off and Youngjae cheers for Jaebeom from the kitchen.

The muesli bars don’t taste half bad, but they’re a little too sweet for his liking. Youngjae seems to think the same after taking a bite and putting his piece back onto the plate.

Jaebeom chuckles quietly to himself and Youngjae gives him a questioning look.

“They’re good, Jae. But we should cut them into smaller bars so they’re not as sickening.”

“Do you reckon I should sprinkle some salt on the top?”

“No, dude. Gross.” Jaebeom replies, scrunching his nose.

Youngjae laughs and hums in agreement. Jaebeom finishes his piece and starts to pack his bag in advance for his classes tomorrow as Youngjae proceeds to chop up the bars and put them into containers. The two remain silent for quite some time.

“What’s on your mind, hyung?”

_You._

_Like, all the time._

“I’m buying us a set of measuring cups tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm allergic to oats
> 
> [follow me on twitter!!](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
